


Neuer Blickwinkel

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Im Verlauf der letzten paar Monate war Blaine am Boden zerstört und langsam wieder aufgebaut worden. Im Grunde war er immer noch derselbe, der er immer schon gewesen war, aber auf gewisse Weise sah er die Welt mit anderen Augen – und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Augen immer noch so gut darin waren, Kurt 'zu lesen'.Blaines Gedanken in 6x01'Loser Like Me' / 'Verlierer wie ich'





	Neuer Blickwinkel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175758) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 

> Nachdem Teil 1 dieser Serie ausschließlich aus Kurts Perspektive geschrieben war, kommt jetzt auch Blaine zu Wort. Mein herzlicher Dank geht an meine großartige Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir bei meinen Übersetzungen eine unschätzbare Hilfe ist. <3 <3

Von seinem Platz aus, neben Dave an der mittlerweile wohlvertrauten Bar im Scandals, konnte Blaine sehen, wie sich unter Kurts lächelnder Fassade Risse bildeten, während sie miteinander redeten. Wie Haarrisse auf allzu dünnem Eis breiteten sie sich in Kurts Augen aus.

Blaine konnte die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht sehen; den Schock, der das zitternde Lächeln seines Mundes trübte und seinen Blick umherschwirren ließ wie die Flügel eines Kolibris, der nicht wusste, wo er landen sollte. Er konnte sehen, welche Mühe es Kurt bereitete, seinem Ton nichts anmerken zu lassen, im Angesicht dieses Tiefschlags.

Selbst wenn Kurts allzu selbstsichere, kurze Ansprache, dass er ihn wieder zurückgewinnen wollte, ihm _ nicht _klargemacht hätte, wie sehr die Neuigkeit von seiner neuen Beziehung in direktem Konflikt zu dem stand, was Kurt beabsichtigt (und von Blaine erwartet) hatte, als er zur Tür hereinkam, so hätte er dennoch diese schmerzvollen Risse erkennen können, als würden sie von einem Scheinwerfer angestrahlt. Ganz gleich wie sehr Kurt auch vorgab, dass sie nicht existierten – für Blaine waren sie offensichtlich.

Ehrlich gesagt überraschte es Blaine, dass er diese Anspannung sehen konnte. Er musste sich an der Bar abstützen, als sich dieses Wissen in ihm festigte – das Bewusstsein, etwas wiedererlangt zu haben, von dem er angenommen hatte, er hätte es verloren. Im Verlauf der letzten paar Monate war Blaine am Boden zerstört und langsam wieder aufgebaut worden. Im Grunde war er immer noch derselbe, der er immer schon gewesen war, aber auf gewisse Weise sah er die Welt mit anderen Augen – und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Augen immer noch so gut darin waren, Kurt 'zu lesen'.

Als er das Kapitel 'Kurt' abgeschlossen hatte, hatte er angenommen, gleichzeitig auch diese Verbindung zu ihm verloren zu haben.

Hatte er sich nicht sogar mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, diese Fähigkeit verloren zu haben, schon lange _ bevor _Kurt sie endgültig auseinandergerissen hatte? Andernfalls, wenn er Kurt wirklich so gut gekannt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah, hätte er dann nicht bereits darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, dass Kurt nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte?

Blaine beobachtete, wie Kurts Blick erneut zwischen ihnen hin und her schoss – sein höfliches Lächeln war alles andere als echt.

"Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigt, ich muss auf die Toilette", sagte Kurt und stand auf... und Blaine schaute ihm hinterher.

Kurt hatte nicht nur all seine Versprechen gebrochen, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch Blaines Herz, aber trotz alledem kannte Blaine ihn immer noch allzu gut. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Kurt vor seinen Augen zusammenbrechen würde, als er ihn davon unterrichtete, dass er und Dave jetzt ein Paar waren (aber andererseits hätte er auch unter keinen Umständen erwartet, dass Kurt damit herausplatzen würde, ihn zurückgewinnen zu wollen; nicht nach allem, was sie beide gesagt und getan hatten) aber genau das passierte gerade und er konnte es sehen.

Er konnte sehen, wie Kurt dagegen ankämpfte; wie er seine Emotionen für sich behielt, so wie er das immer machte. Er konnte sehen, wie Kurt sich hinter seinem Schutzpanzer versteckte und sich zurückzog, sowohl in sich selbst, als auch auf die Toilette. Er konnte es_ sehen_.

Er kannte dieses Verhalten schon seit Jahren; hatte sich, in dem Versuch, hereingelassen zu werden, immer wieder gegen Kurt Hummels beeindruckende Festungsmauern geworfen, bis er grün und blau und blutüberströmt war... aber immer noch draußen gestrandet. Zu sehen, wie Kurt die Schultern straffte und hocherhobenen Hauptes davonging, obwohl sein Schmerz unter all der Fassade für Blaines Augen sonnenklar war, war nichts Neues für ihn.

Was aber neu war – was eine Offenbarung, was gar eine Erleichterung war – war die Tatsache, dass Blaine ihm dieses Mal nicht zu folgen brauchte.

Er musste es nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen.

Irgendwie war es seltsam, zu wissen, dass Kurt litt, ohne das Bedürfnis zu verspüren, es mit aller Kraft wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Das war noch nie vorher passiert, nicht seit diesem ersten Moment, als er Kurt auf der Treppe der Dalton begegnet war – und obwohl diese neue Realität ihn zum Teil etwas aus dem Konzept brachte, so fühlte er sich doch in erster Linie _ stolz_.

_ Du kannst einen anderen Menschen nicht ändern, Blaine, _ hatte ihm seine Therapeutin mehr als einmal gesagt, wenn er seine Verzweiflung herausgeschrien hatte, darüber, dass Kurt nicht dazu fähig war, ihn so zu lieben wie Blaine es sich von ihm erwünschte, wie Kurt es ihm versprochen hatte. _ Du kannst nur deine eigenen Reaktionen darauf ändern. Du kannst nur dich selbst ändern. _

Kurts Probleme gingen ihn nichts mehr an. Das hatten sie noch nie und das wusste er jetzt. Kurt musste seine Probleme selbst in den Griff kriegen. Ihre Beziehungsprobleme gingen sie beide gleichermaßen an, ja, aber auch die hatte Blaine nicht im Alleingang lösen können, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich auch darum bemüht hatte.

Blaine atmete langsam ein und aus und war stolz auf sich, weil er nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen, um dem Mann hinterherzurennen, dem er einst überallhin gefolgt wäre: an die McKinley, nach New York, ans Ende der Welt.

Er hatte Kurt nicht wehtun wollen, aber dass der jetzt nicht bekam, was er sich erhofft hatte, war nicht Blaines Problem. Blaine musste nicht mehr derjenige sein, der ihm hinterherjagte. Er musste nicht mehr derjenige sein, der um ein Gespräch bettelte. Er musste nicht derjenige sein, der sich verbog und Kompromisse anbot. Er musste nicht derjenige sein, der alles riskierte, nur um weggestoßen, abgewiesen und verletzt zu werden – wieder und immer wieder – bis sein Herz nackt und in blutenden Fetzen am Boden lag.

Er konnte einfach dasitzen und Kurt fühlen lassen, was auch immer er fühlte, hinter diesen Mauern, die er immer um sich herum haben wollte.

Es war eine Offenbarung.

Er war frei – endlich. Frei von allem, was so lange das Leben aus ihm herausgesaugt hatte.

Tief in seinem Herzen spürte Blaine ein Ziehen, als er Kurt hinterher sah, dessen Schritte immer unsicherer wurden, je weiter er sich von ihnen entfernte – er hatte sich noch nicht ganz in der Menge verloren, jedenfalls nicht für Blaines Augen, die anscheinend immer noch überall seine breiten Schultern und seinen Haarschopf ausmachen konnten.

Dieses Ziehen in seinem Herzen war zum Teil echtes Bedauern über den Schmerz eines Menschen, der ihm einmal so viel bedeutet hatte; das war schließlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass die Neuigkeit, dass er mit Dave zusammen war, Kurt so verletzen würde. Überraschen, mit Sicherheit. Empören, gut möglich. Sein Ego treffen und ihn verärgern, wahrscheinlich. Aber verletzen? Nein, Blaine hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihn verletzen würde – wo doch Kurt derjenige gewesen war, der Blaines Herz gebrochen hatte und ihre Verlobung und die Pläne für das lange, wunderschöne gemeinsame Leben, das sie noch vor sich hätten haben sollen, zunichte gemacht hatte.

Aber so sehr ein Teil von Blaines Reaktion Bedauern war, so war ihm doch eins bewusst, während er beobachtete, wie Kurts Schultern ein klein wenig tiefer sanken, gerade genug, dass jemand, der ihn gut kannte, sehen konnte, wie sehr er um Fassung rang – ein Teil dessen, was er fühlte, war Genugtuung.

Am liebsten hätte Blaine den Blick gesenkt, sich klein zusammengerollt und von der Bitterkeit und Wut abgewandt, die unterschwellig unter dieser Emotion lauerten, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Er behielt Kurts sich entfernende Gestalt fest im Blick, er saß nur da und fühlte sich groß und selbstsicher und gut. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Er brauchte sich seiner Gefühle nicht zu schämen – ganz gleich welcher. Und das würde er auch nicht tun.

_ Du fühlst das, was du fühlst, Blaine_, hatte seine Therapeutin zu ihm gesagt. _ Es gibt keine falschen Emotionen und es ist auch nichts Falsches daran, sie zum Ausdruck bringen zu wollen. _

Er hatte es nicht darauf angelegt, Kurt wehzutun, aber er musste zugeben, dass es sich ein ganz klein wenig gut anfühlte, dass Kurt seinetwegen _ so litt_, wenn auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen, was Blaine über Monate hinweg gelitten hatte. Und zu wissen, dass er nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, das fühlte sich sogar noch besser an – wie ein warmes Feuer in seinem Inneren. Blaine wollte sich nicht entschuldigen. Er wollte sich Kurt nicht vor die Füße werfen und um Verzeihung bitten. Er wollte es nicht und er musste es auch nicht – nicht mehr.

Dieses Treffen war der allerbeste Test. Er hatte sich mit Kurt getroffen, hatte sich nicht nur mit seiner körperlichen Präsenz, sondern sogar mit seiner Erklärung, ihn zurückhaben zu wollen, konfrontiert gesehen... und hatte sich nicht wieder zurückverwandelt in den Menschen, der er gewesen war. Er war immer noch der Mensch, der er_ jetzt _war: stark, standhaft, nach vorne schauend, vorwärts gehend.

Er hatte Kurt gegenüber gestanden und war Blaine geblieben, dieser neue Blaine, der aufgestiegen war aus der Asche seines zerstörten Lebens als eine bessere Version seiner selbst.

Nach Jahren, in denen er zu Kurt immer nur ja gesagt hatte und auch von ihm im Gegenzug immer wieder um ein Ja gebettelt hatte, fühlte es sich überraschend gut an, in der Lage zu sein, nein zu sagen.

Während Kurt endgültig in der Menge verschwand, rieb Blaine mit den Fingern über die klebrige Oberfläche der Bar und atmete langsam aus. Die Anspannung in seiner Brust löste sich ein wenig. Es tat ihm leid, Kurt so leiden zu sehen, aber Blaine war umso erleichterter, dass _er selbst _nicht leiden musste.

"Das ist ja gut gelaufen", sagte Dave mit einer Begeisterung, die Blaine nicht nachvollziehen konnte, denn Dave war noch nie dazu fähig gewesen, Kurt so gut zu lesen wie Blaine es konnte. Er sah wahrscheinlich nur das Lächeln und hörte die Worte und glaubte sie, so wie Kurt es ja wohl auch beabsichtigt hatte.

"Oh ja, ist es", sagte Blaine, denn so reagierte man eben, wenn man erwachsen war. Man reagierte auf das, was einem angeboten wurde. Wenn Kurt so tun wollte, als wäre er nicht aus der Fassung, dann würden auch sie sich so verhalten, als wäre er das nicht.

Blaine wusste es besser, er wusste, dass Kurt seine Gefühle verbarg, so wie er das _immer schon_ gemacht hatte. Aber Blaine wollte vor allem auch so erwachsen sein, wie er vorher geglaubt hatte, es zu sein und wie er es jetzt tatsächlich war. Er wollte sich auf die guten Dinge konzentrieren: seinen Job an der Dalton, seine Beziehung mit Dave, seine _neue _Zukunft, von der er nie erwartet hatte, sie planen zu müssen, die er sich jetzt aber Stück für Stück, ganz alleine neu aufbaute.

Kurt konnte sich hinter seinem Schutzpanzer verkriechen; ihn nur dann ablegen, wenn er allein war; er brauchte niemand anderen; kümmerte sich immer nur um sich selbst, so wie er das immer schon wollte, und das war okay. Es war _seine _Entscheidung.

Es war nicht mehr Blaines Problem, dachte er und eine Welle von Stolz und Entschlossenheit durchflutete ihn. Es konnte ihn nicht verletzen.

_Kurt _konnte ihn nicht verletzen – nicht mehr.

_Es ist nichts Schlechtes daran, andere Menschen zu brauchen,_ hatte seine Therapeutin ihm einst versichert. _Menschen brauchen andere Menschen. Das geht uns allen so. Es liegt in unserer Natur. Schwierig wird es dann, wenn die Person, die wir lieben, nicht bereit ist, unseren Bedürfnissen entgegenzukommen. Aber auch das gehört zum Leben. Wir probieren etwas aus, wir haben Erfolg oder wir scheitern und lernen daraus und wir wenden uns etwas __Anderem_ _zu, von dem wir hoffen, dass es uns besser gelingen wird._

Blaine hatte noch nie gut mit Misserfolgen umgehen können, aber er war stolz, von sich behaupten zu können, dass er gelernt hatte, _besser _damit umzugehen und sie hinter sich zu lassen.

Dave streckte die Hand aus und rieb ihm über den Rücken – seine große Hand lag sicher zwischen Blaines Schultern und Blaine drehte sich weg aus der Richtung, in die Kurt weggegangen war, und lächelte stattdessen seinen Freund an. Es kostete ihn ein wenig Mühe, aber er meinte es ehrlich, und tat sein Bestes unter all der Anspannung, die immer noch durch seinen Körper pulsierte, nachdem er eine Unterhaltung überstanden hatte, von der er gewusst hatte, dass sie schwierig werden könnte, die dann aber so völlig anders begonnen hatte als erwartet.

Dave erwiderte das Lächeln ohne zu zögern und liebevoll, obwohl sein Blick besorgt war. "Alles in Ordnung mir dir?"

Blaine kannte Dave nicht so gut wie er Kurt kannte. Ein paar Monate miteinander auszugehen und zu reden konnte auf keinen Fall die Jahre inniger Liebe ersetzen. Blaine konnte noch nicht all die kleinen Nuancen in Daves Blick oder seiner Miene unterscheiden, aber das musste er auch gar nicht, weil Dave sich nämlich nicht dahinter versteckte. Er musste nicht versuchen, Daves Rätsel zu lösen; nach kleinen Hinweisen und Anzeichen suchen, was tatsächlich hinter der Maske vorging, die Kurt immer zwischen sich und alle anderen, selbst Blaine, gehalten hatte. Er konnte einfach nach und nach mehr über Dave lernen und Dave mehr über ihn.

Dave sah es nicht als Bürde an, wenn Blaine über seine Gefühle sprach. Wenn er fragte, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung war, dann wusste Blaine, dass er es nicht etwa fragte, weil er sich mental auf ein unangenehmes Gespräch vorbereitete, sondern weil er wirklich wissen wollte, wie Blaine sich fühlte. Weil er Blaine nämlich _mochte_.

Eine vertraute bittere Freudlosigkeit erfüllte Blaine bei dem Gedanken, dass der Mann, der eigentlich die Liebe seines Lebens hatte sein sollen; der Mann, der sein bester Freund und engster Vertrauter gewesen war; der Mann, der ihm über Jahre hinweg mit Worten und Taten ein _Für Immer _versprochen hatte; der Mann, der ein Sicherheitsnetz für Blaine hätte sein sollen, um ihn am Ende eines langen Tages aufzufangen, und der sich eigentlich auch von Blaine hätte auffangen lassen sollen... dass dieser Mann aufgehört hatte, ihn zu mögen, je besser er ihn kennenlernte.

Vertrautheit hatte in diesem Fall nur Geringschätzung hervorgebracht – zumindest von Kurts Seite.

Aber Dave... Dave mochte ihn einfach und sein Blick wich nicht von Blaines Gesicht.

Blaine wendete nicht den Blick ab, als Dave ihm die Schultern massierte. Er zögerte nie, Blaine zu berühren; er zögerte nie, ihn fest an sich zu ziehen. Blaine schaute nicht zu der Toilettentür hin, hinter die Kurt sich zurückgezogen hatte, um seinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Er brauchte es nicht.

Das hier war zwar nicht das Leben, das er sich seit der zehnten Klasse erträumt hatte, als sein Herz seine Türen weit geöffnet hatte, um Kurt hereinzulassen, damit er es bis in den letzten Winkel ausfüllte. Aber es war das Leben, das er jetzt hatte. Es war _sein _Leben, er hatte es gewählt und er konnte es nach _seinen _Wünschen gestalten.

Er brauchte sich nicht um Kurt zu kümmern. Er hatte es nicht nötig, nach Hinweisen zu suchen, oder ungewollte Beschwichtigungen anzubieten, wenn Kurt hocherhobenen Hauptes zurückkäme und so tat als wäre alles in Ordnung – denn Blaine wusste, dass er genau das tun würde. Er konnte Kurt seine Fassade lassen.

Blaine musste sich nur um sich selbst kümmern und genau das tat er auch.

_Es ist keine Schande, sich selbst an __die __erste Stelle zu setzen, Blaine,_ hallte die Stimme seiner Therapeutin durch seinen Kopf, stützte die empfindlichen Bruchstücke seines Herzens und ermutigte ihn zu den neuen Grenzen, die er mühevoll zu errichten gelernt hatte. _Du hast ein Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein. Du hast ein Recht darauf, __dir selbst etwas Gutes zu tun__._

Blaine holte tief Luft und schmiegte sich in Daves stets bereite Umarmung. Es war nicht dasselbe wie mit Kurt – in mehrfacher Hinsicht – weder so vertraut, noch so einnehmend, aber das war in Ordnung. Es war gut.

"Ja, es geht mir gut", sagte Blaine, blickte zu Dave auf und spürte die Wahrheit dieser Worte tief in seinem Herzen.

Die Welt um ihn herum fühlte sich ein wenig anders an, jetzt da Kurt wieder persönlich anwesend war, anstatt nur in seiner Erinnerung zu sein. Es war, als hätte sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen bewegt, als hätte das Lied, das er in Gedanken sang, unerwartet die Tonart gewechselt, aber das war okay. Es änderte nichts daran, was Blaine wollte.

Es änderte nichts an der Person, die Blaine jetzt war, und über diese Tatsache war er erleichtert.

Kurt hatte _seine _Entscheidungen getroffen und nun war es an Blaine _seine eigenen _Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter und er wendete sich noch mehr seinem Freund zu und weg von der Vergangenheit, die er nicht mehr an sich heranlassen musste, damit sie ihn verletzen konnte. "Es geht mir einfach nur gut."

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare und Kudos sind ausdrücklich erwünscht <3


End file.
